


역린

by ingopain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 사망소재 주의, 용본즈, 이생물커크
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 긱님 조공.레너드 맥코이는 물을 싫어한다. 하늘도 싫어한다. 이무기였을 때는 잠수에 영 소질이 없었고, 성룡이 되고 나니 땅에서 발 떨어지는 것이 못 견디게 무서웠다. 그래서 천 년이 넘는 세월을 사는 동안 물고기나 새를 제대로 사냥해본 적이 없었다. 23세기 들어 처음으로 그의 정체를 알아본 남자는 기가 막히다는 표정으로 말했다. 뼈만 남았잖아? 그 자식으로 말하자면 남의 아픈 구석을 피해 준다던가 하는 인간적인 습성에는 아무런 관심이 없는 녀석이었다. 천지만물의 가장 어두운 본성을 꿰뚫어보는 눈을 하고 그가 덧붙였다. 아니, 이제 보니까 살만 없는 게 아니네. 비늘은 다 어디로 갔어?레너드 맥코이는 거울도 싫어한다.





	역린

**Author's Note:**

> 2017년 포스타입을 통해 긱님께 드린 연성을 백업합니다.

레너드 맥코이는 물을 싫어한다. 하늘도 싫어한다. 이무기였을 때는 잠수에 영 소질이 없었고, 성룡이 되고 나니 땅에서 발 떨어지는 것이 못 견디게 무서웠다. 그래서 천 년이 넘는 세월을 사는 동안 물고기나 새를 제대로 사냥해본 적이 없었다. 23세기 들어 처음으로 그의 정체를 알아본 남자는 기가 막히다는 표정으로 말했다. 뼈만 남았잖아? 그 자식으로 말하자면 남의 아픈 구석을 피해 준다던가 하는 인간적인 습성에는 아무런 관심이 없는 녀석이었다. 천지만물의 가장 어두운 본성을 꿰뚫어보는 눈을 하고 그가 덧붙였다. 아니, 이제 보니까 살만 없는 게 아니네. 비늘은 다 어디로 갔어?

레너드 맥코이는 거울도 싫어한다. 

아침마다 초췌한 인간의 껍질 너머로 턱 밑에만 조금 비늘이 남은 본체를 보고 있자면 고문이 따로 없었다. 딱히 억울하지는 않았다. 그가 선택한 것이니까. 현대 의학이 가진 모든 기술을 동원해도 살릴 수 없는 생명이 있을 때, 레너드는 자기 비늘을 하나씩 떼어서 먹였다. 그가 잃은 비늘의 개수는 그가 죽음의 품에서 가로채 온 환자의 수와 일치한다. 그렇게 생각하면 벌거숭이나 다를 바 없는 추한 몰골도 참을 만 했다. 보기에 안 좋은 건 그대로였지만.

레너드의 전 아내인 파멜라는 인간이어서, 그가 이따금씩 우울한 이유를 이해하지 못했다. 이렇게 훤칠한데 무슨 소리야? 레너드는 어깨만 으쓱 하고 별 말을 하지 않았다. 인간으로서나 용으로서나 그의 육체가 제법 단단하고 훌륭한 것은 사실이었다. 다만 휑하게 드러난 검푸른색 피부와 목에만 간신히 몇 개 남은 비늘을 확인할 때면, 오랜 옛날에 마주쳤던 동족의 경멸어린 시선이 생각났다. 레너드가 이혼한 것은 파멜라에게 그 상처를 차마 보여줄 수 없었기 때문일지도 모른다.

레너드는 이혼 이후에 반쯤은 자학하는 심정으로 입대했다. 스타플릿 아카데미 샌프란시스코 지부로 향하는 셔틀에는 우주에 대한 기대로 눈을 반짝이는 생도들이 가득했다. 레너드는 그 애들만큼 비위가 좋지 않았기 때문에, 창 밖에 펼쳐진 끝없는 진공의 어둠을 생각하며 애써 토기를 누르고 있었다. 그래서 교관의 손에 이끌려 착석한 후에도 한참 동안 옆에 누가 앉아 있는지 눈치채지 못했다.

“제임스 커크예요.”

레너드는 내밀어진 손을 붙잡고 나서야 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 파충류보다도 차가운 손이었다. 고개를 들어 제임스의 눈을 보는 순간 그가 인간이 아닌 것이 확실해졌다.

“음... 뱀인가요? 당신 종족 중에 지구에 남은 사람이 있는 줄은 몰랐네요.”

삼백 년쯤 전에 대이동이 있지 않았던가요? 제임스는 푸른색과 검은색이 기묘하게 일렁이는 눈으로 레너드를 훑으며 웃었다. 뱀이라는 무례한 호칭은 제쳐 두고, 레너드는 혀를 깨물지언정 비행이 무서워서 혼자 지구에 남았다고는 말할 수 없었다. 그래서 고개를 두어 번 건성으로 휘저은 뒤에 가지고 있던 술병으로 제임스의 입을 막았다. 제임스는 얌전히 내용물을 받아마시고는 입맛을 다셨다.

“보니까 멀미하는 것 같은데, 그런 사람이 위스키를 마셔요?”

그날로 둘은 친구가 됐다. 그것도 평생 가져본 적 없는 아주 가까운 친구였다. 기본 신상은 물론이고 누구에게도 말해본 적 없던 비밀스러운 일들까지 모두 공유했다. 서로 본체도 보여 줬다. 제임스는 레너드가 인간 형상을 하고 있어도 안력을 끝까지 돋우면 본모습을 볼 수 있다고 손사래쳤지만, 레너드는 태어난 지 이십 년이 갓 된 어린애에게 그런 무리를 시킬 수 없었다. 그래서 날을 잡아 인적이 드문 시골로 데려간 후에 보여 줬다.

레너드의 몸은 중간 사이즈의 강을 반쯤 채우다시피 할 정도로 컸다. 그 큰 몸에 비늘이 거의 없다시피 한 것을 보고 제임스는 기함했다. 레너드는 조금 주눅이 들었지만 티를 내지 않으려고 노력했다. 한동안 말이 없던 제임스는 어이가 없다는 투로 내뱉었다. 뼈만 남았잖아?

레너드는 그 때 조금 감동했다. 눈에 뻔히 보이는 결함이 있는데도 언급하지 않다니, 그렇게 안 봤는데 이 녀석도 나름 미스터 센서티브... 하지만 제임스는 레너드가 생각을 끝맺기도 전에 소리를 질렀다. 아니, 비늘은 또 다 어디로 갔어? 온 동네가 떠나가도록 큰 목소리였다. 레너드는 하나밖에 없는 친구를 꼬리로 깔아뭉개 버릴 뻔 했다가 참았다. 천 년에 걸쳐 인내심을 쌓은 성과였다.

제임스로 말하자면, 본체가 인간 상태의 모습과 크게 다르지 않았다. 다른 것은 이미를 빙 둘러 왕관처럼 돋아난 뿔과 형형한 푸른 눈빛 정도였다. 거기에 더럽게 까다로운 체질과 미묘하게 뒤틀린 성격이 따라붙었다. 하지만 육신을 찌르면 어쨌든 인간처럼 붉은 피가 나왔다. 레너드가 알기로 제임스의 종족은 이렇게까지 인간과 유사하지 않았다.

“혼혈이야.”

제임스는 레너드가 묻기도 전에 흔쾌히 대답했다.

“아버지 쪽이 인간. 어머니는 더러운 피를 섞어서 날 만들어낸 죄로 죽었어.”

선천적으로 무탈한 체질을 가진 레너드와 달리 제임스는 몹시 예민했다. 그가 일으키는 알레르기 반응 중에는 인간의 신체에서 있을 수 없는 것들도 있었기 때문에 연방에 등록된 의사에게 보일 수 없었다. 비지구인도 시민으로 인정되는 시대에도 밝힐 수 없는 정체는 있게 마련이므로. 레너드는 그 마음을 이해했고, 기꺼이 제임스의 주치의 역할을 떠맡았다. 졸업할 때까지만 뒤를 봐주고 그 후에는 지상직으로 자리잡을 계획이었지만, 씩 웃으면서 본즈! 내가 함장이 되면 널 CMO로 꽂아 줄게. 친구 좋은 게 뭐겠어? 하는 애의 면전에 대고 차마 말할 수가 없었다. 제임스는 선심 쓰는 것처럼 말하면서도 애걸하는 시선을 보내곤 했다. 네로 사건 이후, 레너드가 제임스의 함선에서 CMO로 남겠다고 한 날에야 그 시선은 기쁨에 찬 안도로 바뀌었다. 웬수같은 놈의 정 때문에 지구 최후의 용은 하늘도 아니고 바다도 아니고 아무것도 없는 빈 우주에서 살게 되었다.

그때까지만 해도 레너드는 그게 우정이라고 생각했다.

제임스는 슬쩍 넘어가는 짓거리에 탁월한 재능이 있었다. 물에 술 탄 듯, 술에 물 탄 듯, 애매모호한 태도로 웃으면서 버티다가 어느 순간 자기 마음에 드는 방향으로 상황을 확 끌어가는 재능이었다. 레너드는 1을 1이라고 말해줘야 간신히 알아듣는 둔한 천성을 가지고 있었으므로, 제임스가 한 번 작정을 하고 구슬리면 속수무책이었다. 크루 앞에서 키스를 하고 러브샷을 마신 뒤에 거하게 잠자리를 하고 다음날 아침이 되어서야 레너드는 뭔가 이상하다는 것을 깨달았다.

“짐. 이거 뭐냐?”

침대에 누운 채로 그가 멍하게 말했다. 제임스는 아침을 가져오겠답시고 콧노래를 부르며 개인 리플리케이터를 조작 중이었다.

“우리 사귀냐?”

제임스는 멈칫 하더니 세상에서 제일 충격받은 표정으로 뒤를 돌아봤다.

“아니었어?”

레너드는 몹시 혼란스러웠다. 제임스는 숫제 울먹거리고 있었다. 거기에 당황해서 일어나려다가 레너드는 침대 밑으로 굴러떨어졌다.

“당연히 맞지! 난 그냥 확인하려고...”

제임스의 눈에서 순식간에 습기가 사라졌다.

“왜 놀라게 하고 난리야!”

그가 쾌활하게 말했다. 레너드는 뭔가 크게 잘못 돌아가고 있다는 생각이 들었지만, 머리가 아프고 허리도 아프고 제임스가 든 접시에서 베이컨 냄새가 났으므로 참기로 했다.

사귀게 된 후로- 사귀고 있던 것을 레너드가 알아챈 후로? 레너드는 도무지 알 수가 없었다- 제임스는 애인의 몸을 만지작거리는 것에 취미를 붙였다. 주로 눈꺼풀 위나 뺨, 목덜미, 턱 아래의 물렁한 부분 같은 곳에 안달을 내며 입술을 들이밀었다. 눈알을 모으는 취미가 있었다던 위노나의 이야기를 들어 보면 오싹한 행동이었다. 실제로 제임스는 어느 날 밤에 본즈... 나 눈 하나만 주면 안 되겠지? 하고 물어 레너드를 기겁하게 하기도 했다. 칼같이 거절하자 바로 물러났지만. 

곧 제임스의 관심은 레너드의 목으로 옮겨 갔다. 정확히 말하자면 레너드의 마지막 비늘들이 초라하게 모여 있는 목덜미 측면이었다. 인간의 모습을 하고 있을 때 레너드는 비늘을 피부 밑으로 눌러 놓고 다녔는데, 의지와 상관없이 드러날 때도 있었다. 얼마 안 돼서 제임스는 그게 언제인지를 알아차렸다. 휴가가 겹쳐 하루 내내 섹스한 끝에, 반쯤 이성을 잃은 레너드의 목에서 비늘이 솟는 것을 보았기 때문이다. 다음날 정신을 차린 레너드는 귀신도 움츠러들 기세로 제임스를 두드려 팼지만 한 번 맛을 본 제임스는 말릴 수가 없었다. 그전까지 후배위를 선호하던 취향이 순식간에 정상위로 뒤집어졌다. 짧고 격렬하게 끝내는 경우가 많던 행위가 한없이 늘어지고 질척해졌다. 제임스는 레너드의 쇄골에 코를 박고 개처럼 숨을 헐떡댔다. 아직도? 본즈, 아직도? 이성이 날아갈 때까지 버티느니 레너드는 차라리 비늘을 처음부터 내놓는 편을 택했다. 제임스는 더없이 황홀하다는 표정을 하고 혀로 비늘을 하나하나 덧그렸다. 그 중에서도 레너드의 귀 밑에 거꾸로 붙어 있는, 거의 투명할 정도로 색이 옅은 비늘에 정성을 쏟았다.

“역린을 건드리면 너희 일족이 지옥까지 쫓아가서 복수한다며?”

제임스가 손톱을 세워 비늘의 표면을 살짝 긁었다. 레너드의 정수리부터 발가락까지 경련이 일었다.

“유가족들이.”

딱 한 군데 거꾸로 난 비늘을 뽑아내면 용은 죽는다. 그런 일급 비밀을 어디서 듣고 와서 까불대는 건지 알 길이 없었다. 평소라면 눈알 대신 이것도 괜찮느니 하며 실없는 소리를 했겠지만, 그날 제임스는 탐사에서 연달아 죽을 뻔 한 후였고, 레너드도 제임스를 두 번 살려 놓느라 둘 다 녹초가 된 상태였다. 말장난할 힘은 없었고 넣을 힘은 더더욱 없었다. 레너드는 대신 침대 위를 꾸물거리고 기어서 제임스의 하반신에 고개를 처박았다.

레너드가 바지 버클을 풀고 브리프를 내린 후에야 제임스는 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 그러더니 레너드의 뺨을 잡아 멈추게 하고, 다른 손을 둥글게 말아서 목 위에 대는 시늉을 했다.

“너... 할 수 있어?”

레너드는 대답하는 대신 몸을 숙여 제임스의 성기를 뿌리까지 삼켰다. 머리 부분이 혀를 지나 목구멍을 갈랐다. 용이라면 으레 목에 담고 있는 구슬에 걸리는 일은 없었다.

제임스에게도 그것이 생생하게 느껴졌음이 분명했다. 짧게 숨을 들이키는 소리가 나고, 다음 순간 레너드는 반쯤 일으켜 세워져서 제임스의 시선을 마주하고 있었다. 레너드는 처음 잔 날 아침에 제임스의 태도가 연기라는 확신이 들었다. 정말로 충격받은 얼굴은 이 얼굴일 테다.

“누구한테 줬어?”

제임스는 전에 본 적 없는 무서운 표정을 하고 있었다. 질투인지 아니면 레너드의 안위를 걱정하는 건지 알 수 없었다. 어느 쪽이든 기분이 나쁘지 않았다.

“환자.” 

레너드는 제임스의 손을 목에서 부드럽게 떼어냈다. 

“이젠 아니지만.”

제니는 특별한 아이였다. 정확히 말하자면 제니의 몸에 자리잡은 우주질병이 특별했다. 장기가 통째로 으깨진 사람이라도 비늘 하나면 회복되어야 정상인데, 레너드는 제니의 골수에서 삿된 것을 몰아내기 위해 스물다섯 개의 비늘을 썼다. 그러고 나서는 상태를 유지하기 위해 뱃속에 여의주를 넣어 줘야 했다.

“환자?”

제임스는 희게 질려 금방이라도 토할 것 같았다. 그는 용이 평생 하나밖에 품을 수 없는 구슬이 무슨 의미를 가지는지도 아는 모양이었다.

“어린애야. 지상직 연구원이 꿈이랬으니까, 앞으로 백 년은 살걸.”

그 말인즉슨 레너드도 앞으로 백 년은 살 거라는 뜻이었다. 용치고는 끔찍하게 단명하는 셈이었지만, 레너드의 심장을 담은 구슬이 이미 녹아서 제니의 몸에 흡수되었으니 그의 생명은 제니의 생명을 따를 것이다. 

“레너드.”

제임스가 망연하게 중얼거렸다. 아카데미를 졸업하고 처음으로 듣는 이름이었다.

“백 년... 나는 어떡하라고?”

레너드는 말을 잃었다. 정상수명대로 산다면 제임스는 레너드가 지금까지 살아온 것보다 몇 배는 긴 시간을 살아갈 것이다. 레너드 없이. 레너드는 제임스가 이 관계를 장기적으로 생각하고 있다는 것을 몰랐다. 그래서 그가 이렇게 반응할 거라고 생각하지 못했다. 몹시 안타까워하고, 조금 슬퍼하고, 그렇게 넘어갈 줄 알았다. 그런데 제임스는 미래를 통째로 빼앗긴 사람처럼 더듬거리며 물었다. 어떡하라고? 나는, 너 없이? 레너드의 이성은 만약 그와 제임스가 백 년 동안 함께한다고 해도, 그 후로 다시 백 년이 지나면 이별의 상처가 아물 거라고 말하고 싶어 했다. 하지만 그건 잔인한 조문객이 레너드의 장례식에서나야 할 법한 말이었다. 레너드는 말없이 제임스를 껴안아 줬다. 

이후 몇 주 동안 제임스는 함선을 유령처럼 배회했다. 누구도, 무엇도 그를 위로하지 못했다. 레너드는 시간이 날 때마다 제임스를 붙잡고 마음을 돌리려고 애를 썼다. 야, 그게 그렇게 생각할 일이냐. 백 년이면 강산이 열 번은 변하는 긴 시간이야. 물론 역효과였다. 제임스는 성욕과 맞바꾸어 어떤 집착을 얻은 것처럼 보았다. 그는 밤새 꼼짝도 안 하고 레너드의 배 위에 누워서 그의 목에 대고 고른 숨을 내뿜었다. 눈은 시퍼렇게 뜨고 있는 채였다. 레너드가 잠들 만 하면 속삭이듯이 물었다. 본즈, 날 믿어? 레너드는 알 수 없는 섬뜩함을 느꼈지만 제임스의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬으며 그렇다고 말해 주었다. 본즈, 내가 지켜 줄게. 레너드는 역시 고개를 끄덕였다.

사실- 그래, 그 일이 있고 나서 곧 칸 사건이 터진 것은 잘 된 일이다. 그렇지 않았다면 제임스가 제니를 찾아내 무슨 짓을 저질렀을지 모른다. 레너드는 제임스같은 눈을 한 사람들이 죽어가는 소중한 사람을 위해서 무슨 일을 하는지 연방 병원에서 수없이 보았다. 어쩌면 제임스는... 

부질없는 상상이었다. 스타데이트 2260.070., 제임스 티베리우스 커크는 시체가 되어 메디베이 구석에 누워 있었으니.

레너드는 제임스의 시체를 눈에 담기도 전부터 제임스를 죽음에서 건져올릴 수 있는 유일한 것이 무엇인지 알고 있었다. 칸의 혈청은 아니었다. 그런 근본도 알 수 없는 물건을 제임스에게 투여하라고? 98%이상의 실험군에 안정성이 입증된 약물에도 알레르기 반응을 일으키는 몸에? 안 될 말이었다. 게다가 혈청으로 살려내기에는 시간이 늦었다. 뇌 손상이 진행되기 전에 크리오튜브에 넣으라고 지시했지만, 사망 시각을 생각하면 뇌손상은 이미 진행되었다. 제임스를 온전한 상태로 되살리기 위해서는 의학적인 경로가 아닌 길이 필요했다. 인간을 초월한 어떤 것. 기적이라고 불리는, 영물의 권능이 담긴 물건.

레너드는 침착하게 하이포를 조제했다. 강심제와 각성제, 상충하지 않으면서 의식을 붙잡아줄 수 있는 약물들을 섞었다. 길게는 필요 없다. 십오 분이면 충분할 것이다. 십오 분 동안만 목이 찢어지고 가슴이 타들어가는 고통을 이겨낸다면 목적을 이룰 수 있다. 제임스의 생체신호가 회복된 것을 확인한 후에는 심연에 몸을 맡겨도 된다. 레너드는 하이포를 팔꿈치 안쪽에 놓았다. 손이 떨려서 그런지 통증이 있었다. 심장이 느리게 뛰기 시작했다.

레너드는 비늘을 하나씩 떼어 분쇄기에 넣었다. 분쇄기 출구로 하얗게 갈린 가루가 쌓여 갔다. 열두 개를 떼고 나자 하나가 남았다. 가장 부드럽고 작은데다가, 레너드 자신의 손이 아닌 손길을 자주 탔던 비늘이었다. 거꾸로 붙은 비늘에 남의 손이 닿는 것은 소름이 끼치는 일이었지만, 레너드는 제임스를 밀쳐낼 수 있는 종류의 사람이 아니었다. 제임스는 레너드의 목을 쓰다듬으며 고저 없는 목소리로 말했었다. 본즈, 내가 지켜 줄게. 아무도 손끝 하나 댈 수 없을 거야.

레너드는 손가락을 구부려 역린(逆鱗)을 잡아 뜯었다.


End file.
